All you had to do was stay
by SnowbarryDelena
Summary: " tutto quello che dovevi fare era restare mi avevi sul palmo della tua mano allora perchè te ne sei dovuto andare chiudendomi fuori mentre io ti avevo fatto entrare? "
_**ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS STAY**_

( _**watch?v=OGG0JbrhGhM**_ _ **lyrics )**_

 _ **(**_ watch?v=1gv8kQOknH8 _**canzone**_ **)**

 _ **" Le persone come te rivogliono sempre indietro  
l'amore che hanno dato  
e le persone come me vogliono crederti  
quando dici che sei cambiato **_

_**più ci penso adesso meno capisco  
tutto quel che so è che tu ci hai spinti fuori strada  
resta, hey, tutto quello che dovevi fare era restare**_  
 _ **mi avevi sul palmo della tua mano  
allora perchè te ne sei dovuto andare  
chiudendomi fuori mentre io ti avevo fatto entrare? **_

Abbiamo avuto toppo poco tempo insieme...e mi rammarico di questo.  
Avrei voluto di più, ma ho passato i momenti migliori della mia vita con te e ti ringrazio,nonostante tutto. Mi hai fatto sentire amata... viva, libera.  
Mi hai fatto provare cose che non avevo mai provato, mi hai sfidato, mi hai fatto guardare le cose da una nuova prospettiva. Ci siamo divertiti insieme.  
Stavo davvero bene con te, ma poi hai dovuto rovinare tutto...ovviamente.  
Quella sera di tanti mesi fa, mi hai detto che mi amavi, ma non mi hai dato il tempo di risponderti. Ero scioccata ,estereffata e colpita da quelle parole, che mai avrei pensato di poter sentire uscire dalla tua bocca, ma che in segreto avevo agognato di sentirmi dire tante volte.  
Io ti ho amato e ti amo ancora, forse ti amerò per sempre.  
Non potevo renderti le cose facili però, non dopo ciò che avevi fatto, così me ne sono stata zitta.  
Quanto è vero quel detto : "si ferisce sempre chi si ama".  
Tu sei stato davvero bravo in questo e io stasera ho voluto renderti il favore in qualche modo. Non mi sono mai sentita così ferita in tutta la mia vita e volevo che tu provassi lo stesso. Volevo farti del male, ferirti, come tu avevi fatto con me, così quando ci siamo riparlati, ho cercato di essere superiore.  
Volevo dimostrarti che me l'ero cavata benissimo senza di te e sbatterti in faccia la mia "nuova vita".. la nuova Rory, più sicura, più dura, più donna, più matura.  
Non meritavo il modo in cui mi hai trattato.  
Mi aspettavo una grande litigata, io che ti vomitavo addosso tuto il mio dolore e tu che non potevi far altro che ascoltare e capire che avevi sbagliato e che non dovevi andartene.  
Non mi aspettavo però che mi avresti confidato i tuoi sentimenti e devo ammettere che in quel momento il mio cuore ha saltato un battito e il mio respiro si è fermato.  
Non sapevo cosa ripondere.  
Mi ero innamorata di te , non so nemmeno io quando è successo, forse quella sera quando ti ho chiamato Dodger ,ma poi... Tu mi hai spezzato il cuore, fregandotene di me , l'unica persona che ti amava, ti stava vicino e ti aveva dato il beneficio del dubbio al tuo arrivo in città , cercando di capirti ed aiutarti.  
Non ti interessava cosa avrei provato sapendo che eri scappato, senza dirmi addio per giunta.  
Quella sera però, seppur non fossi stata così orgogliosa, profondamente colpita e lenta, non avrei avuto il tempo di dire neanche una parola, visto che mi hai lasciato da sola subito dopo la tua confessione e sei andato via ancora una volta, senza che io potessi fare nulla per impedirlo.  
Ora sei tornato, di nuovo, e mi hai detto che posso contare su di te adesso , che non sei lo stesso , sei cambiato e che dovrei venire via con te, lasciandomi tutto e tutti alle spalle ma io non sono così. Mi dispiace.  
Vorrei poter stare con te, nonostante io abbia detto più volte il contrario, negando i miei sentimenti per te, ma non sarebbe giusto..non ora, non per me.  
Non sono pronta e non è affatto giusto che tu ora sia qui , davanti a me , a farmi dubitare della mia stessa decisione di non voler partire con te.  
Il mio cuore si ribella alle mie parole, al mio NO, perchè sa che in realtà ,se le cose fossero diverse, se io fossi un pò diversa, verrei con te.. sceglierei TE e ti seguirei ovunque, ma putroppo non posso cambiare ciò che sono e cosa mi hai fatto.  
Non posso dimenticare e perdonare da un giorno all'altro. Non funziona così.  
Vorrei poterlo fare.. vorrei potermi buttare via tutto alle spalle.  
Vorrei smettere di pensare a te e a come mi sentivo quando mi guardavi o mentre mi toccavi.  
Vorrei poterti dire che non ti amo e che è per questo non voglio stare con te.  
Vorrei poterti dire la verità.  
Vorrei che tu sapessi quanto mi fanno paura i miei sentimenti per te.  
Vorrei che tu lo capissi...perchè in fondo so che lo faresti ,se vorresti.  
Non c'è assolutamente nessuno che mi capisce come mi capisci tu.  
Vorrei poter ricominciare da capo e far finta che ci siamo appena conosciuti ed andare avanti..ma quel che è fatto è fatto.  
Tu te ne sei andato , portandovi via un pezzo del mio cuore.  
Continuo a dirti di no più volte, per convincere entrambi probabilmente, perchè so che se smettessi di parlare ,ti ascoltassi davvero e ti guardassi negli occhi, potrei cambiare idea e..diciamolo non sarebbe una buona idea per noi due stare insieme adesso.  
Te ne sei andato di nuovo. Credevo avrebbe fatto meno male stavolta...e invece no.  
Non riesco a smettere di pensare a quanto vorrei che non l'avessi fatto.  
Vorrei che tu fossi qui con me adesso, mentre sto piangendo perchè mi manchi e ti amo da morire. Vorrei che non te ne fossi mai andato. Ti sei fatto amare..mi hai mostrato il vero Jess e io ora non so come fare a superare e a lasciare andare tutto ciò che provo per te...e non ci riuscirò mai se tu continui ad tornare e sconvolgere la mia vita.  
Quando stasera, hai realizzato, dopo l'ennesimo urlato NO, che davvero non sarei venuta con te.. il tuo sguardo mi ha ucciso.  
L'ho detto con tono deciso, il più distaccato possibile. Quello è stato l'unico momento durante la conversazione in cui i tuoi occhi hanno cambiato espressione.  
Ho sentito , in quell'istante, che stavi soffrendo, eri ferito e deluso...ho quasi potuto vedere e sentire il tuo cuore ridursi in mille pezzi, proprio come ha fatto il mio poco più di un anno fa, quando te ne sei andato senza dire una parola.  
Fa ancora male, per quanto io non lo voglia ammettere e mi sforzi di stare bene.  
"BENE", ho pensato all'inizio, vedendo quello sguardo sul tuo viso, "è giusto che soffra, è il suo turno adesso, ora saprà ciò che ho provato io quando mi ha lasciato ", ma poi mi sono sentita male per te e per averlo pensato, perchè so cosa vuol dire sentirsi rifiutati, non amati dalla persona che ami, il non accettare che sia finita, sentire il cuore esplodere in mille pezzettini...quella confusione..quel senso di vertigini... ti sembra quasi di cadere nel vuoto.  
Quando mi hai lasciato, io mi sono sentita come se mi mancasse l'aria, mi hai fatto mancare la terra sotto i piedi, sembrava come se la gravità fosse sparita all'improvviso e io stessi fluttuando.  
Si può dire che stavo gestendo la cosa come meglio potevo: Negazione, gelato, studio, libri.  
Stavo dentro casa e quando dovevo uscire evitavo i posti dove avevamo più ricordi... tipo il nostro ponte.  
Per un periodo ho pensato di buttare tuto ciò che mi parlava o ricordava te..cassette, film, libri...ma col senno di poi, ho pensato che c'erano stati tanti bei momenti e non era giusto buttare via tutto solo perchè in quel momento stavo male.  
Prima o poi l'avrei superata e magari mi sarei pentita di aver fatto sparire tutto ciò che mi faceva pensare e te.  
Non potevo parlare di quello che provavo..nessuno avrebbe capito.. nessuno a parte te.. ed io non volevo sentirmi giudicata per sentirmi così, per il mio dolore o il mio amore per te.  
Ero stanca.. mi sentivo sola..ma più di tutto mi mancavi da morire, tutto il tempo.  
Ho provato ad odiarti ,ma poi ho rinunciato quando ho capito che odiavo il fatto che non riuscivo ad odiarti e avevo invece realizzato di amarti...amarti sul serio.  
C'erano momenti, i miei preferiti, in cui non sentivo niente e potevo fingere fosse tutto ok, poi però capitava all'improvviso che sentissi tutto..e volevo solo che smettesse di fare così male. Col tempo si è attenuato, certo, ma quel dolore alla bocca dello stomaco, quel senso di pesantezza non mi ha mai lasciato in questi mesi...non del tutto.  
Farti soffire dunque. E' forse questo il motivo principale per cui questa sera ti ho detto di no?...o forse era solo che avevo paura...paura di te, paura dei miei sentimenti per te che non sono cambiati di una virgola? Non sono andati via...neanche un pò.  
Quando ti ho rivisto quei sentimenti erano più intensi che mai e questo mi ha infastidito,perchè non era giusto che tu avessi ancora così tanto potere su di me, sul mio cuore...Voleva dire che potevi ancora farmi del male. è per questo che ho detto di no.  
Non avrei potuto sopportare, non di nuovo, quel dolore! Non adesso che ho cominciato una "nuova" vita e ho rimesso insieme i pezzi dopo la tua partenza.  
Dovevo essere forte e decisa. Questo mi sono detta anche poco prima che tu mi dicessi "Ti Amo", la prima volta che ci siamo rivisti mesi fa.

Io non sono pronta a stare con te adesso e so che non lo sei neanche tu, seppure tu credi diversamente, ma non credo che questa sia la fine per noi. Siamo ancora giovani.  
Sono convinta che un giorno, quando entrambi saremo pronti e sicuri, quello sarà il nostro momento. Fino ad allora dobbiamo crescere, separati l' una dall altro, fare le nostre esperienze di vita, imparare nuove cose, andare avanti per la nostra strada.

Era sempre la stessa cosa con te. Il minuto prima mi sembrava di conoscerti da sempre, parlavamo di tutto ,scherzando fra di noi.. e il minuto dopo eri lontano chilometri, mi tagliavi fuori, ti chiudevi in te stesso e mi raccontavi bugie.  
Odiavo quando facevi così..  
Volevo aiutarti, ma sapevo di non poterlo fare...o forse non volevi essere aiutato.  
Sarò di parte nel dire questo, ma non dovevi andare via.  
Okay, forse per te era la cosa migliore, avevi bisogno di cambiare aria e stare lontano da me, da Luke, dalla città.  
Volevo solo che tu fossi sincero come io lo sono sempre stata con te.  
Capisco, adesso, che era difficile per te la situazione...io stessa ti ho messo a volte sotto pressione,ma avrei capito..se solo me ne avessi parlato..  
Ti avrei dato una mano.. e al diavolo il ballo.  
Avremmo potuto trovare una soluzione insieme.  
Ciò che per me contava eri tu, ma evidentemente non pensavi la stessa cosa.  
Non hai idea di quante volte io mi sia colpevolizzata e mi sia chiesta: "Perchè? Perchè se n'è andato? Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato? Non ero abbastanza per lui?"  
Poi ho cominciato a pensare che sei stato un'egoista vigliacco.  
Non sapevi cosa fare e hai creduto che andartene fosse la tua unica possibilità.  
Hai pensato solo a te stesso. Non hai avuto nemmeno la decenza di dirmi che te ne andavi. MI HAI MENTITO, in faccia,mentre bastava dirmi la verità.  
Potevamo stare insieme ...a distanza. Potevamo farlo funzionare.. lo so.  
semplicemente cercato di capire. Ti avrei lasciato andare...certo avrebbe fatto male, ma almeno avremmo avuto una degna conclusione...avrei potuto dirti addio, o un semplice ciao.  
La nostra storia era la cosa più bella che avevi, me l'hai detto tu in uno dei tuoi rari momenti romantici...e hai buttato tutto all'aria...come se non valesse nulla.

" _ **resta, hey, adesso dici di volerlo  
ma adesso è troppo tardi  
beh poteva essere semplice  
tutto quello che dovevi fare era restare**_

 _ **eccoti qui ora  
mi chiami  
ma non so cosa dire  
ho raccolto i pezzi del casino che hai fatto  
le persone come te rivogliono sempre indietro  
l'amore che hanno messo da parte  
ma le persone come me se ne sono andate per sempre  
nel momento in cui dici addio.."  
**_

Hai detto che dovevo venire con te , che sei pronto, ma è troppo tardi, ADESSO.  
Il danno è già stato fatto. Io sono andata avanti con la mia vita..e visto come sono andate le cose, non c'è più posto per te. Non posso...ma se avessi davvero voluto stare con me..se fossi cambiato veramente, saresti restato, stavolta..invece cosa hai fatto?  
Te ne sei andato...di nuovo. Ho perso il conto ormai. Non posso fidarmi di te..neanche adesso...è questo il problema.  
Le relazioni si basano sulla fiducia..ed io non mi fido di te..non più e questo non può cambiare dal giorno alla notte.  
Sapevi che era sbagliato venire qui e chiedermi di partire e lasciare tutto, ma l'hai fatto perchè volevi. Hai pensato come al solito a te stesso.  
Hai agito da egoista, non pensando al dolore che mi avresti causato nel rivederti.  
Sei stato sfrontato e avventato.  
Credevi davvero che mi sarebbe bastato rivederti per cadere di nuovo ai tuoi piedi?  
Non sono stupida , non ho più 16 anni , non sono ura ragazzia disillusa e ingenua ora , ed ho una buona memoria.  
Forse è solo che... non è che è troppo tardi per noi.. è che è troppo presto.  
Se fossimo tornati insieme.. se io fossi partita con te per New York, avremmo rifatto gli stessi errori. Non potrei garantirti nulla adesso...nonostante i miei sentimenti per te che ogni tanto riaffiorano prepotenti. Non voglio rovinare tutto di nuovo.  
Ti amo, ma a volte l'amore non basta.  
Forse semplicemente non siamo adatti l'uno all'altra.. forse non siamo così destinati a stare insieme come credevamo e come mi hai detto poche ore fa.  
Tu sei pericoloso per me...la mamma aveva ragione. Lei, sapeva che mi avresti fatto a pezzi il cuore.  
Io avrò anche sbagliato.. avrò di certo le mie colpe, ma sei tu che hai rinunciato a noi,mi hai voltato le spalle e mi hai trattato come se non valessi niente per te.  
Sei tu che hai preferito la via più facile e te ne sei andato senza guardarti indietro..senza venire da me...senza parlarmene...quando tutto ciò che dovevi fare era restare..con me.

 _ **"permettimi di ricordarti che questo era quello che volevi  
sei tu che hai fatto finire tutto  
tu eri tutto quello che volevo  
ma non in questo modo"**_

Adesso mi rivuoi indietro. Mi hai detto che mi ami, che siamo destinati a stare insieme e che lo sapevi dalla prima volta che mi hai visto. Ma allora perchè diavolo sei scappato via da me?  
Sei sparito senza lasciare traccia. Non hai avuto il coraggio neanche di parlarmi per telefono quando mi hai chiamato. So che eri tu..lo sentivo. TU te ne sei andato.. e io...io ti ho aspettato, nonostante avessi detto che non l'avrei fatto...ma si sa ,il cuore vuole ciò che vuole..ed io volevo te, più di ogni altra cosa al mondo.  
Ho aspettato, come una stupida, che tornassi. Credevo saresti tornato.  
Potevi...dovevi venire al mio diploma. Dovevi esserci. è quello che i bravi fidanzati fanno...ma non l'hai fatto. Pensavi che potevamo risolvere tutto, solo per due paroline che mi hai detto? Dopo mesi di assoluto silenzio e dopo essertene andato? Sei stato un condardo.  
é stato difficile rivederti..mi sono fatta forza, ma non ho mai smesso di pensare a te e a ciò che è successo.  
La tua partenza, il tuo viso, la tua voce, il sapore dei tuoi baci, mi hanno tomentato per mesi. Ero molto triste...non riuscivo a capire il perchè del tuo gesto.  
Stasera ho letto nei tuoi occhi lo stesso rifiuto e la stessa disperazione che c'era nei miei quando mi hai lasciato. Vorrei che mi avessi lasciato spiegare il perchè del mio no...  
Non era un no a te o a noi due insieme... era più un "non adesso".  
Non ho potuto dire di sì. Non mi è sembrato giusto..non era il momento adatto.. ma tu non l'hai capito.  
Non hai voluto ascoltarmi.. Ti sei voltato e non sei tornato.. proprio come hai già fatto in passato.  
Continui a scappare via da me...e io continuo a lasciartelo fare.  
Ma lascia che ti dica questo.. magari prima o poi potrò dirtelo di persona: Hai voluto tu questa situazione. Sei tu che hai distrutto tutto. Sei tu che sei corso via.  
Non avevi alcun diritto di tornare qui...e non hai il diritto di starci male.  
Ma ora non posso far altro che domandarmi: Per quanto ancora andremo avanti così? Continueremo a ferirci a vicenda ogni singola volta che ci vedremo? Ci vedremo ancora?  
Io voglio vederti ancora..sarò masochista..pazza, ma ti giuro che quando ti ho rivisto mi sono tornati indietro tutti i sentimenti che provavo per te e credevo di aver messo via, nella parte posteriore della mia mente, nei più oscuri e reconditi angoli del mio cuore.  
Sei tornato...e in mezzo a tutto quel dolore, quella rabbia e quel senso di delusione e disagio, mi sono sentita di nuovo a casa...mi sono sentita bene con me stessa...mi sono sentita di nuovo viva,come se tutto potesse aggiustarsi.  
Nonostante tutto quindi... non è ancora finita fra noi. Lo so... e so che lo sai anche tu.è solo una questione di tempo.  
La vita non ti concede di scegliere chi amare. Puoi scegliere però come amarlo.  
Dando tutto te stesso, o solo una minima parte.  
Regalando quanto ti viene regalato o donando di più o di meno.  
Dando tutto ciò che hai o solo quello che non ti serve.  
Ci sono persone che puoi amare solo non mettendo in gioco tutto te stesso.  
Ce ne sono altre che puoi amare solo rischiando tutto di te.  
Ci sono anche persone che puoi amare solo stando loro lontano.  
Forse noi non siamo stati in grado di amarci..ma spero davvero ,con tutto il cuore, che un giorno troveremo il modo.

Poteva essere semplice. _**Tutto quello che dovevi fare era RESTARE.**_


End file.
